Somewhere Only We Know
by Fanlady
Summary: Fang merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat, sementara ia berdiri menatap bangunan megah di depannya. Ia mengenali tempat ini. Gambaran kecil dari masa lalu yang belum sepenuhnya terkikis oleh waktu. Akhirnya ... ia benar-benar pulang.


"Selamat ulang tahun, Fang!"

Gopal meledakkan konfeti dengan penuh semangat, dan BoBoiBoy berdiri tepat di sampingnya membawakan sepiring kue besar bertaburan wortel yang dipotong kecil-kecil. Yaya dan Ying menyusul di belakang mereka dengan memegangi sekumpulan balon warna-warni. Keempatnya tersenyum lebar, bersiap menerima reaksi kaget dari sahabat mereka yang hari ini berulang tahun. Namun yang menyambut mereka justru hanya tatapan heran dari Sai.

"Kalian sedang apa?" tanyanya bingung.

"Lho, mana Fang?" BoBoiBoy mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling ruang kamar dan tidak menemukan sosok Fang di manapun.

"Fang sudah pergi pagi-pagi sekali tadi," jelas Sai. "Dia tidak bilang mau ke mana."

"Yah, kenapa tidak bilang-bilang Fang mau pergi? Kami jadi sia-sia membuat kejutan untuknya," sungut Gopal, menurunkan kembali tabung konfetti di tangannya.

"Ya, mana kutahu. Fang juga tidak bilang apa-apa padaku," Sai mengangkat bahu.

"Apa dia pergi melakukan misi?" tanya Yaya, menduga-duga.

"Tidak mungkin. Kita sudah pastikan hari ini kita semua libur dari misi, 'kan?" tukas Ying. "Kita bahkan sudah minta izin pada komandan untuk merayakan ulang tahun Fang hari ini."

"Benar juga."

Empat sekawan itu tertunduk lesu. Semangat mereka yang tadinya menggebu-gebu, kini surut seketika. Apa gunanya susah payah mempersiapkan kejutan, jika orang yang ingin dikejutkan tidak ada?

"Jangan sedih dulu, teman-teman," Yaya kembali membuka suara. "Mungkin Fang hanya pergi sebentar. Kita masih bisa merayakan ulang tahunnya nanti, 'kan?"

"Kau benar," BoBoiBoy mengangguk, semangatnya kembali terkumpul. "Kita tunggu saja sampai Fang kembali. Lalu kita kerjai dia karena membuat kejutan kita jadi terbuang sia-sia!"

Gopal dan Ying bersorak setuju, sementara Yaya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka. Ia kemudian menoleh pada Sai, yang sedari tadi hanya menonton mereka dalam diam.

"Fang benar-benar tidak bilang apapun soal ke mana dia pergi?" tanya Yaya penasaran.

"Tidak," Sai menggeleng. "Sepertinya dia terburu-buru. Fang kelihatan gelisah sejak semalam, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Lalu pagi tadi dia mendadak bilang ingin pergi, ada urusan penting. Saat kutanya, dia langsung berlalu begitu saja. Oh, sepertinya dia bilang sesuatu soal ... pulang?"

"Hah?" Gopal menoleh heran. "Apa maksudnya pulang? Pulang ke mana?"

Sai mengedikkan bahu, tanda ia juga sama tak tahunya dengan mereka. BoBoiBoy saling berpandangan dengan ketiga temannya, bertanya-tanya ke mana kiranya Fang pergi.

Ke mana ... dia akan pulang?

.

.

.

"**Somewhere Only We Know**"

_A BoBoiBoy Fanfiction by_ Fanlady

_Disclaimer _**: BoBoiBoy © Monsta**. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.

_Warning (s)_ : _canon-based, canon setting, headcanon_, _spoiler_ untuk chapter ekstra di komik BBBG volume 7, bro!KaiFang, alur maju-mundur, bagian yang dimiringkan untuk _flashback_.

.

"_**Oh, simple things, where have you gone? I'm getting older and I need something to rely on**_** ..."**

**-**_Somewhere Only We Know_ – Keane-

**#HBDOurPrivateShadow**

.

.

.

Fang menyapu layar dengan jarinya, menelusuri peta yang menampilkan daratan tak jauh di bawahnya. Ia menimbang sejenak, lalu memutuskan memilih satu titik. Fang menarik tuas kemudi pesawat angkasanya, dan dengan hati-hati mulai memposisikan diri untuk mendarat. Pendaratan berlangsung cukup mulus, meski Fang merasa was-was. Ia bergeming sejenak, mengamati layar dengan seksama untuk memastikan situasi benar-benar aman. Barulah setelahnya Fang mematikan mesin pesawat, dan membuka pintu keluar.

Rumput setinggi lututnya menyambut Fang begitu ia melangkahkan kaki turun dari pesawat angkasa. Angin sejuk berhembus, membawa serta kumpulan debu yang bisa menganggu pandangan seandainya saja ia tidak memakai kacamata.

Fang mendongak untuk menatap langit merah muda-keemasan di atasnya. Sumber cahaya di planet ini hampir sama dengan matahari di Bumi, hanya saja sinarnya lebih redup dan sama sekali tidak memancarkan kehangatan. Fang baru berdiri tidak sampai lima menit, dan ia sudah merasa kedinginan. Fang sedikit menyesal tidak membawa pakaian tambahan. Lagipula ia tidak punya waktu untuk mencari tahu lebih dulu kondisi di planet yang akan dikunjunginya ini. Untuk apa melakukan riset segala, jika ia seharusnya bisa mengingat setiap hal yang ada di sini? Planet ini adalah tempatnya dilahirkan dan dibesarkan. Seandainya saja Fang bisa mengingat setiap waktu yang telah dihabiskannya di sini ...

Di Planet Gogobugi ini.

Iris violet Fang bergulir. Netranya menangkap pemandangan bukit, hanya beberapa puluh meter jauhnya dari tempat ia mendaratkan pesawat. Tangan Fang yang diselipkan ke sakunya sedikit bergetar, tapi ia menguatkan diri dengan mengepalkannya erat-erat. Napas dihembus perlahan, dan Fang perlahan mulai mengambil langkah.

Bunyi tapak sepatunya teredam oleh rumput sementara ia berjalan lurus dengan keraguan yang merayapi benaknya dengan pelan tapi pasti. Benarkah keputusan yang diambilnya ini? Fang hanya ingin memastikan. Ia butuh jawaban, dan Fang tak akan mundur lagi sampai ia mendapatkannya. Maka meski hatinya terasa digayuti beban yang semakin menekan, Fang tetap meneruskan langkah.

Langkah pasti untuk kembali ke tempat semuanya bermula. Fang akan pulang ... ke rumah.

.

.

.

_Kaizo mendongak dari layar-layar hologram yang berjejer di depannya saat pintu ruangannya dibuka dengan sentakan keras. Keningnya mengernyit melihat Fang menerobos masuk dengan ekspresi kalut. Tak ada ketukan pintu, tak ada salam, dan bahkan tanpa sapaan hormatnya yang biasa, Fang langsung menghampiri Kaizo dengan langkah tergesa._

"_Kenapa kapten menyembunyikannya dariku selama ini?" tuntut Fang._

_Kaizo mengerutkan alis, lalu menyapukan tangan ke layar hingga semuanya meredup sebelum akhirnya menghilang. Ia menatap Fang yang terengah. Wajahnya pucat pasi, dan kedua netra violet di balik lensanya menunjukkan sorot emosi yang berkecamuk._

"_Apa yang kusembunyikan?" tanya Kaizo tenang._

"_Tentang ayah dan ibu," kata Fang dengan suara bergetar. "Kenapa kapten tidak memberitahu apapun padaku?"_

"_Apa yang harus kuberitahu?" Kaizo kembali bertanya dengan alis terangkat._

"_Berhentilah berpura-pura!" Fang berteriak frustasi. "Kenapa kapten tak pernah memberitahuku ... bahwa mereka sudah meninggal?"_

_Iris krimson Kaizo sedikit melebar, jelas terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja diujarkan Fang._

"_Dari mana kau dengar soal itu?" tanyanya hati-hati._

"_Apa itu penting dari mana aku mendengarnya?" tukas Fang. "Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, kenapa aku tidak pernah diberitahu? Kenapa kapten menyembunyikan hal ini dariku?!"_

"_Belum saatnya untukmu tahu," Kaizo akhirnya berujar setelah sejenak terdiam._

"_Belum saatnya?" Fang menatap Kaizo tak percaya. "Jadi karena itu selama ini kapten terus berpura-pura bahwa mereka masih hidup? Anda bilang mereka tinggal di tempat perlindungan, dan kita tidak bisa mengunjungi mereka, jadi itu tidak benar? Lalu siapa yang selama ini membalas pesan-pesan yang kukirimkan untuk ibu? Apa itu kapten?"_

_Kaizo tidak menjawab. Ia tetap menatap Fang tanpa memperlihatkan perubahan ekspresi. Sorot wajahnya tetap tenang, dan itu cukup untuk membuat Fang mencapai titik batasnya._

"_Kenapa diam saja? Itu tidak benar, 'kan? Semua itu bohong, 'kan? Ayah dan ibu ... mereka masih hidup, 'kan?"_

_Kaizo memejamkan mata sejenak. Saat ia membukanya kembali, sorotnya tidak lagi setenang sebelumnya. Ia kini justru terlihat ... pasrah._

"_Aku tidak tahu dari mana kau mendengar kabar itu," Kaizo berujar pelan. "Tapi itu memang benar. Ayah dan ibu sudah meninggal. Mereka tewas di tangan para pemburu sfera kuasa 13 tahun yang lalu."_

_Fang terlihat seperti Kaizo baru saja meninju wajahnya. Ia sudah terbiasa menerima pukulan maupun serangan dari Kaizo saat mereka berlatih tarung, tapi rasanya tak pernah sesakit ini. Fang merasa seperti hatinya baru saja dicabik-cabik. Rasanya begitu menyakitkan hingga ia tak yakin sanggup menahannya._

"_Kenapa ...?" isak Fang. Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar dan ia seperti siap ambruk kapan saja. "Kenapa abang tak pernah memberitahuku apapun soal ini? Kenapa abang terus menyembunyikannya dariku?"_

_Fang hampir tak pernah lagi memanggil Kaizo secara langsung dengan sebutan 'abang'. Dan kata itu kini terdengar sama pahitnya seperti kenyataan buruk yang baru saja dihantamkan ke wajahnya._

"_Sudah kubilang belum saatnya," desah Kaizo, memijit pangkal hidungnya lelah. "Justru akan lebih baik jika kau tidak pernah tahu. Itu akan—"_

"_KENAPA?! AKU JUGA BERHAK TAHU! AKU SUDAH BUKAN ANAK KECIL LAGI! KAU TIDAK BISA TERUS MENYEMBUNYIKAN SEGALA HAL DARIKU!"_

_Kaki-kaki Fang yang gemetar akhirnya tak sanggup lagi menopang tubuhnya saat ia luruh ke lantai dan menjerit dalam tangis sementara sang kapten berdiri diam mengawasinya tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa._

.

.

.

Derak ranting di bawah kakinya membuat Fang terlonjak. Ia menunduk, menatap potongan ranting kayu yang tersebar di balik hamparan rumput. Wajahnya lalu menengadah dan mendapati pohon tua yang sudah nyaris mati berdiri tak jauh di depan. Ia berjalan mendekat, tangannya perlahan terulur menyentuh permukaan kayu yang lapuk.

Fang bertanya-tanya sudah berapa lama pohon ini berdiri di tempatnya. Apa ia sudah ada di sana saat Fang menghabiskan masa kecilnya di sini? Fang mencoba mengorek ingatannya, tapi tak banyak yang tersisa di sana. Tak ada pohon. Tak ada padang rumput. Tak ada apapun.

Kaki Fang kembali meneruskan langkah. Ia kini sudah hampir tiba di puncak bukit. Udara di sini lebih dingin, tapi Fang sudah cukup membiasakan diri dengan udara di sekitarnya hingga tak lagi menggigil.

Saat Fang akhirnya tiba di puncak, ia menghentikan langkah. Angin menerbangkan helaian rambutnya sementara kedua netranya menatap lurus ke depan. Pagar besi yang telah berkarat termakan usia berdiri menjulang mengitari sisi bukit. Di baliknya tak ada apapun, hanya hamparan rumput dan petak bunga liar yang tumbuh bebas seperti di semua tempat di sini.

Fang melangkah mendekat dengan ragu. Ia menoleh ke sekitar dengan was-was, tapi tak menemukan orang maupun bangunan apapun di tempat ini. Apa ia salah tempat? Harusnya tempat itu ada di sini, tapi kenapa—

Tangan Fang menyentuh permukaan pagar yang dingin, dan ia hampir berteriak kaget saat sesuatu muncul di depannya. Sebuah bangunan megah, muncul begitu saja seolah ditarik dari dalam tanah, dan kini berdiri menjulang di tengah pagar yang mengelilinginya. Fang merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat. Ia mengenali tempat ini. Gambaran kecil dari masa lalu yang belum sepenuhnya terkikis oleh waktu, kini tampak jelas di hadapannya.

Akhirnya ... ia benar-benar pulang.

.

.

.

"_Fang?"_

_Kepala BoBoiBoy menyembul di balik pintu. Tatapannya jatuh pada gundukan selimut di ranjang tingkat atas. Ia melangkah untuk mendekat dan memanjat naik._

"_Fang, kau tidur?" Suara gumaman tak jelas terdengar dari balik selimut. "Sai bilang kau sakit. Benarkah?"_

"_Aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan," balas Fang serak._

"_Oh, oke." BoBoiBoy mengangguk. "Teman-teman khawatir, jadi mereka menyuruhku mengecek. Apa kau butuh sesuatu? Kau sudah minum obat?"_

_Fang kembali bergumam kecil sebagai jawaban. BoBoiBoy memutuskan tak ingin mengganggu temannya lebih jauh dan memilih beranjak. Ia turun kembali dari ranjang dan melangkah ke pintu. Tepat sebelum ia berjalan pergi, Fang kembali memanggilnya._

"_BoBoiBoy."_

"_Ya?"_

_BoBoiBoy menoleh dan melihat Fang yang kini terduduk di kasur. Ia bisa melihat wajah Fang yang kusut, juga kedua matanya yang bengkak dan memerah. Apa ... Fang habis menangis?_

"_Apa Kapten Kaizo sudah berangkat?" tanya Fang._

"_Eh, Kapten Kaizo?" BoBoiBoy coba mengingat-ingat. "Sepertinya belum. Tadi aku melihatnya bicara dengan Komandan Koko Ci."_

_Fang mengangguk. "Baiklah. Terima kasih."_

"_Kau ... yakin tidak butuh sesuatu, Fang?" BoBoiBoy bertanya ragu, juga sedikit khawatir melihat Fang yang tampak kacau. _

"_Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya butuh waktu untuk sendirian dan istirahat," sahut Fang. Ia menarik selimut dan kembali membenamkan diri di dalamnya. Fang tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi sampai BoBoiBoy beranjak pergi dan menutup pintu di belakangnya._

.

.

.

Pintu menuju ruang utama terbuka otomatis begitu Fang mendekat, dan ia segera melangkah masuk ke dalam. Titik-titik debu melayang halus di udara di bawah seleret sinar yang masuk dari luar. Pintu kembali tertutup dengan derit yang meninggalkan gema yang bergaung di ruangan kosong.

Kaki Fang menapak lantai keramik yang tertutup lapisan debu. Ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas, bukan karena begitu banyaknya debu yang menghalangi, tapi karena perasaan rindu yang mendadak saja membanjiri seluruh sudut benaknya. Ia harus berhenti sejenak untuk memaksa kembali paru-parunya bekerja dengan benar, meski tidak begitu mudah.

Netra Fang bergerak menjelajahi sekeliling ruangan yang berbentuk bundar. Matanya awas mengamati perabotan yang ditinggalkan berantakan. Sofa yang hancur dengan isi berhamburan di lantai. Meja kopi terbalik, kacanya berserak dan terbaur dengan pecahan vas bunga. Semuanya ditinggalkan terbengkalai begitu saja, tak pernah tersentuh hinga bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Sebuah pigura yang terpajang di dinding menarik Fang mendekat. Ia menurunkannya dengan hati-hati, dan mengusap debu yang menempel di permukaannya. Potret berisi empat orang akhirnya tampak di balik lapisan debu, dan segera saja membuat mata Fang memanas. Ia memandangi sosok-sosok di dalamnya dengan hati tercabik.

Wanita dengan helaian rambut ungu yang disanggul anggun dan juga sedikit menjuntai di kedua sisi wajahnya, tertawa lebar merangkul kedua putranya —Kaizo dan Fang. Sementara sang ayah berdiri seraya tersenyum tipis di sisi mereka.

Fang membelai permukaan kaca yang membingkai potret di baliknya. Bibirnya bergumam sementara jarinya bergerak mengusap satu-persatu sosok yang terfoto. Ayah, ibu, abang ...

Selama ini Fang hanya punya gambaran samar dalam ingatannya tentang sosok sang ayah dan ibu. Namun setelah melihat mereka kembali dalam potret dalam genggamannya, Fang sadar betapa buram bayangan tentang mereka yang masih terekam dalam benaknya. Kenapa ia tak bisa mengingat mereka dengan lebih jelas? Wajah, suara, tawa, dan perasaan saat rambutnya dibelai lembut setiap kali ia hendak tidur ...

Setetes air jatuh membasahi bingkai. Fang buru-buru mengusap wajah, tak sadar sejak kapan ia menangis. Ia sekali lagi menatap foto di tangannya, sebelum mengembalikannya ke dinding. Fang kemudian beranjak menuju tangga dan melangkah naik.

Ruangan pertama yang ditemuinya adalah sebuah kamar tidur. Keadaannya tidak berbeda jauh dengan ruang utama di bawah. Sebagian besar kasur sudah hancur, kapas berhamburan di lantai. Laci-laci dan lemari terbuka dengan isinya dibiarkan begitu saja tercampak di sembarang tempat. Buku-buku dengan kertas yang disobek brutal, pakaian dicabik-cabik dengan keji, juga bingkai dan kacanya berserak memenuhi lantai.

Fang menunduk dan memungut selembar kertas yang terjepit di bawah kakinya. Ternyata sehelai sertifikat yang tersobek. Kata-kata yang tertera di dalamnya ditulis dalam bahasa asing, yang entah bagaimana bisa dengan mudah dibaca Fang.

**Penghargaan Untuk Perakitan Mesin Pesawat Angkasa Terbaik**

**Diserahkan kepada**

_**Kaizo**_

Tanggal yang tertulis di bawahnya menunjukkan waktu 14 tahun yang lalu. Itu artinya setahun sebelum peristiwa yang menimpa keluarga mereka. Fang menyimpan sertifikat temuannya ke dalam laci dan menutupnya dengan hati-hati. Ia mengedarkan langkah ke sekeliling dan menelaah setiap benda yang bisa ditemuinya. Buku-buku pelajaran tentang perakitan mesin dan senjata, catatan mengenai berbagai jenis sfera kuasa, Fang bahkan menemukan sebuah jurnal usang berisi catatan keseharian Kaizo di masa lalu.

Fang mencoba membayangkan Kaizo yang masih remaja, penuh semangat yang menggebu-gebu untuk mempelajari berbagai hal. Ambisius meraih nilai dan peringkat tertinggi, juga pengakuan dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Fang tidak yakin apa ia tengah membayangkan sang kakak, atau justru dirinya sendiri. Rasanya sulit mengingat sosok seperti apa Kaizo dulunya. Seberapa banyak Kaizo sudah berubah, seiring tahun-tahun yang terus berlalu? Dan ... berapa banyak hal yang sudah berubah pada diri Fang sendiri?

Kaki Fang tak sengaja menendang sesuatu, yang meluncur ke bawah tempat tidur. Fang berlutut untuk meraihnya kembali dan mendapati sebuah bingkai foto lain. Kali ini hanya ada tiga sosok yang terpotret di balik pigura.

Kue ulang tahun besar diletakkan persis di tengah meja dengan lilin-lilin menyala berjejer di sekelilingnya. Di baliknya, wajah gembul seorang bocah kecil berbinar di bawah cahaya lilin. Iris violet di balik kacamatanya berkilat penuh kegembiraan sembari menatap kue yang tersaji di hadapannya. Di kedua sisinya, sang ibu dan kakak tampak memancarkan kebahagiaan yang sama.

Fang menjatuhkan diri di lantai, tangannya masih menggenggam erat pigura temuannya. Ia menatap lekat sosoknya yang tampak begitu mungil di sana. Berapa umurnya saat gambar ini diambil? Empat tahun? Tiga? Ia tidak terlihat terlalu berbeda dari potretnya yang terpajang di ruang bawah. Mungkinkah kedua foto ini diambil di waktu yang berdekatan, atau bahkan sama?

Fang beralih mengamati wajah ibunya. Rasanya ia tak akan pernah puas memandangi sosok itu. Fang menyesali minimnya kenangan yang mampu diingatnya mengenai sosok sang ibu. Akan seperti apakah sosok ibunya jika ia masih di sini sekarang? Apa yang akan terjadi seandainya semua kebohongan yang disampaikan Kaizo selama ini benar, dan ibunya belum ... mati?

Mengingat hal itu kembali menghadirkan rasa menyengat tak menyenangkan di mata Fang. Ia mengusap kasar air mata yang kembali mengalir di sisi wajahnya. Namun kenapa air matanya tak kunjung berhenti?

Rasanya begitu menyakitkan, saat Fang mengetahui kebenaran tentang kedua orangtuanya. Selama ini ia selalu mempercayai informasi yang diberikan Kaizo padanya. Bahwa ayah dan ibu mereka berada di tempat yang jauh, aman dan terlindungi. Ia tak bisa menemui mereka, karena akan beresiko membongkar tempat persembunyian kedua orangtuanya. Fang hanya bisa menurut dan menelan begitu saja semua hal yang disampaikan Kaizo tanpa pernah bertanya lebih jauh. Ia percaya pada kakaknya, ia percaya pada kaptennya.

Kaizo memberikan Fang fasilitas untuk saling berkirim pesan dengan orangtua mereka. Dan itu semakin membuat Fang yakin bahwa yang dikatakan Kaizo memang benar. Bahwa orangtua mereka aman dan baik-baik saja. Jauh dan sulit untuk dijangkau, tapi setidaknya ia tahu bahwa mereka masih hidup.

Sampai kenyataan sesungguhnya terkuak, dan Fang harus menghadapi kebenaran bahwa selama ini ia hanya dimanjakan oleh kebohongan semu.

Air mata Fang sudah tak lagi terbendung dan kini ia hanya bisa terisak. Bingkai yang tergenggam di tangannya bergetar, seiring tangisnya yang tak kunjung reda.

.

.

.

_Fang duduk di bantalan empuk sofa donat miliknya, sesekali menggoyangkan kaki sementara ia memutar-mutar bole besi kecil di tangannya. Ibu bilang ini namanya sfera kuasa, tapi Fang tak mengerti apa maksudnya. Sfera kuasa itu apa? Kenapa ibu bilang bola ini penting, dan Fang harus menjaganya baik-baik? Dan kenapa abang dan ibu kelihatannya tengah bicara serius sekali?_

"_Fang, ayo ke sini, sayang."_

_Suara lembut sang ibu yang memanggilnya langsung menarik Fang untuk bangkit berdiri. Ia menghampiri ibunya dengan riang._

"_Kaizo, masukkan koordinat itu dan kalian berdua akan tiba di tempat yang aman," ujar ibu Fang sambil mengecup lembut pipi gembulnya, membuat Fang tertawa kecil karena sedikit kegelian._

_Fang lalu diturunkan di sisi sang kakak. Ia mendongak untuk menatap kakaknya. Fang sudah tak sabar ingin mengajak Kaizo bermain. Apa abang akan menceritakan kisah yang seru lagi untuknya hari ini?_

_Sfera kuasa dalam dekapan Fang diambil kembali oelh ibunya, untuk kemudian di serahkan kepada Kaizo. Ia mengamati sang ibu dan kakak yang kembali bercakap-cakap serius. Fang tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Kenapa wajah abangnya kelihatan murung?_

"_Ibu, kita mau pergi ke mana?" tanya Fang antusias. Ia yakin sempat mendengar ibu dan kakaknya membicarakan sesuatu tentang pergi ke suatu tempat._

_Sang ibu berjongkok di depan Fang dan mengusap kepalanya penuh sayang. "Nah, nanti Fang ikut abang naik kapal angkasa, ya? Pergi jalan-jalan. Mau tidak?"_

"_Naik kapal angkasa? Jalan-jalan? Mau, mau!" Fang langsung menyahut gembira. Ia akan pergi jalan-jalan dengan pesawat angkasa! Yeay!_

_Ibu Fang tersenyum. Namun entah kenapa, Fang bisa melihat ekspresi sedih di mata sang ibu. Kenapa ibu sedih? Ibu tidak suka jalan-jalan naik pesawat angkasa?_

"_Fang baik-baik sama abang, ya?" bisik ibu Fang seraya mendekapnya erat dan sekali lagi mengecup lembut wajahnya. "Ibu menyayangi Fang. Selalu."_

_Fang tidak pernah tahu itu akan menjadi saat terakhir ia bertemu dan berbicara dengan ibunya. Seandainya ia tahu ... apa yang mungkin akan ia lakukan?_

.

.

.

Saat Fang kembali mendaratkan pesawat angkasanya di stasiun TAPOPS dan melangkah keluar, ia disambut oleh wajah cemas keempat temannya.

"Fang, kau dari mana saja?"

"Kenapa pergi tidak bilang-bilang?"

"Kami mencarimu ke mana-mana seharian, tahu!"

"Aku sudah menghabiskan setengah donat untuk ulang tahunmu. Tidak apa-apa, 'kan?"

Fang mengerutkan alis seraya menatap keempatnya bergantian. "Kenapa kalian mencariku?"

"Tentu saja karena kami mau merayakan ulang tahunmu!" seru Ying, tampak jengkel sekaligus lega. "Kau tahu tidak, kami sudah capek-capek menyiapkan kejutan, tapi ternyata kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa kabar! Seharian lagi!"

"Ulang tahun?" Fang bertanya bingung.

"Iya, ini hari ulang tahunmu. Kau lupa?" BoBoiBoy menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Benarkah? Aku tidak ingat."

"Cih, sudah kuduga. Kalau tahu begitu harusnya kuhabiskan saja semua kuenya tadi," cibir Gopal.

"Jangan bilang begitu, ah," omel Yaya. "Kita harus tetap merayakan ulang tahun Fang. Masih belum terlambat, 'kan?"

"Harusnya sih belum," kata BoBoiBoy seraya mengecek jam tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, ayo!"

Fang tidak bisa menolak saat ia diseret paksa dan dibawa pergi oleh keempat sahabatnya. Lagipula ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk mencoba protes. Mereka menggiringnya menuju aula latihan, yang sudah disulap menjadi ruangan pesta. Balon dan kertas krep warna-warni tampak menghiasi dinding dan lantai. Di tengah ruangan, kue ulang tahun yang terbuat dari tumpukan donat diletakkan di atas meja, dengan tumpukan kado dijejerkan di kedua sisinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Fang!"

Fang sedikit terkejut saat mendapati Sai dan Shielda juga sudah lebih dulu berada di sana. Mereka menyambutnya dengan meledakkan konfetti persis di depan wajahnya.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga! Kami sudah berjam-jam menunggumu di sini," keluh Sai.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Fang? Tidak biasanya kau pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa," kata Shielda. "Bahkan Komandan Koko Ci tak tahu kau pergi ke mana."

"Iya, benar. Kau habis dari mana sih, Fang?" BoBoiBoy ikut bertanya penasaran.

"Kami cemas sekali karena kau tak kunjung kembali," imbuh Yaya. "Kami pikir mungkin terjadi sesuatu. Kau juga tidak menjawab panggilan dari kami."

"Jangan-jangan kau pergi karena tidak mau kami merayakan ulang tahunmu, ya?" tebak Ying. "Kau tidak suka pesta?"

"Yah, kalau begitu untuk apa kita melakukan semua ini? Sia-sia saja, dong," sungut Gopal.

"Jangan bilang begitu," Yaya kembali menegur. Ia menoleh pada Fang yang sejak tadi hanya terdiam. "Ada apa, Fang? Kau kelihatan murung. Apa ada masalah?" tanyanya risau.

"Iya. Tidak biasanya kau kelihatan tidak antusias begitu melihat donat lobak merah," komentar Ying, menunjuk piring donat di meja.

"Aku hanya capek," gumam Fang akhirnya. Tangannya disembunyikan di saku, dan wajahnya tertunduk menghindari tatapan teman-temannya. "Terima kasih sudah merayakan ulang tahunku. Aku menghargainya, sungguh. Tapi ... kurasa sekarang aku butuh istirahat."

Kekecewaan tersirat jelas di wajah teman-temannya, tapi BoBoiBoy segera mencairkan suasana dengan mengulas senyum maklum.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa," ujarnya. "Kau sudah pasti lelah setelah bepergian seharian ... um, entah ke mana. Sebaiknya kau langsung istirahat saja, Fang. Mau kami antar ke kamar?"

"Tidak usah. Terima kasih."

Fang berbalik dan melangkah gontai meninggalkan ruangan diiringi tatapan muram dari teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Fang bergelung di balik selimut. Tangannya menggenggam selembar foto yang ia ambil dari rumahnya di Gogobugi. Potret kecilnya saat Fang berulang tahun, dengan ibu dan abang yang tertawa di kedua sisinya. Pintu kamar bergeser membuka, dan Fang bergegas menyelipkan fotonya ke balik bantal. Ia memejamkan mata, berpikir Sai yang baru kembali ke kamar dan hendak tidur. sampai ia mendengar suara yang jelas bukan berasal dari Sai.

"Kudengar kau pergi seharian tanpa kabar."

Fang membuka kembali matanya dan langsung berhadapan dengan Kaizo yang berdiri di sisi ranjang dengan lengan bersidekap.

"Ya ..." gumam Fang. Ia bangkit dengan setengah hati dan mendudukkan diri di kasur. Selimut meluncur turun dari bahu Fang dan teronggok di dekat kakinya. "Tapi aku sudah minta izin pada komandan. Aku hanya tidak memberitahunya ke mana tujuanku."

"Planet Gogobugi?" tebak Kaizo.

Fang mendongak dan mengerutkan dahi. "Apa kapten membuntutiku?"

"Untuk apa? Aku punya urusan lain yang lebih penting dari sekedar memantau semua kegiatanmu."

"Kalau begitu dari mana—"

"Kau tahu rumah kita di sana punya pengamanan khusus? Hanya orang tertentu yang bisa melihat dan masuk ke dalamnya."

Netra Fang melebar mendengar penjelasan Kaizo. Jadi karena itu bangunan rumahnya sama sekali tidak terlihat saat Fang pertama kali mendekat? Kemudian ia muncul begitu saja ... saat Fang menyentuh pagarnya.

"Kapten ... yang memasang pengamanan itu?" tanya Fang ragu.

"Tidak," sahut Kaizo tenang. "Ayah yang membuatnya. Dan sekarang aku yang memiliki akses utama ke sana. Jadi aku akan selalu tahu jika ada yang berkunjung, dengan izin atau tidak."

Fang menundukkan wajah dan mengamati jari-jarinya yang saling mengait. "Apa kapten sering berkunjung ke sana?" gumam Fang pelan. _Kenapa tidak pernah mengajakku?_ Fang ingin menambahkan, tapi menahan diri.

"Tidak," Kaizo menjawab dengan hati-hati setelah terdiam beberapa saat. "Aku hanya pernah mampir sekali. Beberapa tahun yang lalu."

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu," tukas Kaizo. Ia menegakkan diri dan menatap lurus Fang yang balas memandangnya dengan ekspresi masam. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mengobrol. Aku hanya kemari untuk memberimu peringatan. Jangan pernah kembali ke Gogobugi lagi."

"Kenapa—"

"Planet itu sudah mati, tidak berpenghuni. Bukan keputusan bijak untuk berkunjung ke sana, apalagi seorang diri dan tanpa rencana. Aku tidak tahu kau bisa begitu bodoh untuk memutuskan ke sana sendirian. Kukira kau bisa berpikir lebih bijak dari itu."

Ekspresi Fang mengeras. "Aku pergi ke sana untuk mencari tahu semua hal yang kapten sembunyikan dariku," ketusnya. "Aku tidak akan berpikir untuk pergi seorang diri kalau saja kapten tidak membohongiku selama ini."

"Kau pikir untuk apa aku menyembunyikan semua hal itu darimu?" tanya Kaizo dengan alis terangkat.

"Wah, mana aku tahu? Tidak ada yang tahu seperti apa jalan pikiran kapten. Jadi mana mungkin aku bisa menebak?" Fang berkata getir. Ia melihat perubahan raut wajah Kaizo dan bertanya-tanya apa bicaranya sudah kelewatan.

Kaizo masih terus menatap Fang beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya berujar. "Aku sudah memberimu peringatan. Jika lain kali aku mendapati kau pergi ke Gogobugi lagi, aku akan memberimu hukuman, Fang."

"Aku bukan anak kecil," tukas Fang. "Kau tak bisa melarangku pergi ke manapun."

"Aku kaptenmu. Kau harus menuruti perintahku, itu peraturannya."

Kaizo berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Namun sebelum ia sempat mencapai pintu, Fang kembali menahannya.

"Apa ayah dan ibu dimakamkan?" tanya Fang dengan suara tercekat. "Apa aku bisa berkunjung ke makam mereka?"

Kaizo menoleh dan pandangannya beradu dengan kedua iris violet Fang. Ia tidak langsung menjawab dan memilih diam sementara Fang menunggu.

"Tidak," ucap Kaizo akhirnya.

Fang tak tahu apakah '_tidak_' yang dimaksud Kaizo adalah '_ayah dan ibu __**tidak**__ dimakamkan_' atau '_kau __**tidak**__ boleh berkeunjung ke makam ayah dan ibu'_. Namun sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Kaizo sudah lebih dulu melangkah pergi tanpa penjelasan apapun dan menutup pintu di belakangnya.

.

.

.

_**[Ibu, hari ini abang mengirim Fang untuk melaksanakan misi penting di Bumi. Fang takut jika harus mengerjakannya sendirian, tapi Fang juga tidak mau mengecewakan abang. Apa menurut ibu abang akan senang dan bangga jika Fang bisa menyelesaikan misi ini?]**_

_Fang menatap pesan yang sesaat lalu dikirimkannya. Ia tahu balasannya akan membutuhkan waktu untuk tiba, tapi Fang tak bisa mencegah diri untuk tidak berulang kali mengecek. Fang tak bisa berhenti menggoyangkan kaki sementara ia duduk dengan gelisah di tengah kereta yang melaju kencang. Hanya tinggal beberapa menit sebelum Fang tiba di tujuannya. Pulau Rintis. _

_Seperti apa tempatnya di sana? Seperti apa orang-orang yang akan ditemuinya? Bagaimana jika Fang tak bisa menemukan target yang dicarinya, dan gagal menyelesaikan misi? Apa sang kapten akan menghukumnya?_

_Bunyi dari pengeras suara di atas kepalanya membuat Fang terlonjak. Jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat mendengar pemberitahuan bahwa sebentar lagi kereta akan tiba di tujuan. Fang tak bisa mencegah dirinya merasa begitu cemas dan gugup. Namun pilihan apa yang dia punya? Mau tak mau, Fang harus menjalankan misi ini dan memastikannya selesai. Seperti yang diperintahkan abang—kaptennya._

_[Ibu, Fang sudah hampir sampai di tempat tujuan. Fang akan hubungi ibu lagi nanti, ya? Fang janji akan menyelesaikan misi ini dan membuat abang, juga ayah dan ibu bangga. Fang sayang ibu.]_

_Fang baru saja melangkahkan kaki turun dari kereta saat balasan pesannya masuk._

_**[Semoga berhasil, Fang. Ibu tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Ibu juga menyayangimu.]**_

.

.

.

Fang duduk termenung menatap layar yang terentang di depannya. Jarinya sesekali bermain di tombol panel, membuat lampu di atas kepalanya padam, kemudian kembali menyala. Ia tidak yakin apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang. Tadinya Fang berpikir, jika ia pergi ke Gogobugi, hatinya akan merasa lebih lapang. Namun ia justru merasa kosong dan hampa, sama seperti saat ia mengetahui kebohongan Kaizo tentang orangtuanya. Bahkan tidur semalaman juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Mimpinya justru dihantui sosok-sosok dari masa lalu.

Hati-hati, Fang melepas jam kuasa dari pergelangan tangannya. ia meletakkannya di meja, lalu menekan tombol di salah satu sisinya yang kemudian menampilkan hologram layar mini yang berdenyar di keremangan. Fang menatap sendu isi pesan-pesan yang terpampang di layar.

_**[Ibu, apa kabar? Apa ibu sehat-sehat saja? Fang di sini baik. Rasanya semakin betah tinggal di Bumi. Kalau Fang bilang ingin tinggal terus di sini, apa menurut ibu abang akan mengizinkan?]**_

_**[Abang bilang ingin Fang ikut dengannya. Fang masih ingin bersama teman-teman di sini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mungkin Fang bisa mampir lagi ke Bumi kapan-kapan.]**_

_**[Ibu, Fang sudah lulus ujian mengemudi pesawat angkasa! Fang sekarang bisa mengerjakan misi dengan naik pesawat angkasa sendiri, yah punya abang sebenarnya. Ibu percaya abang memberikan kunci pesawatnya untuk Fang? Fang berharap semoa bisa mengunjungi ibu kapan-kapan. Bagaimana menurut ibu?]**_

Fang kembali menggulir layar hologram, kali ini membaca balasan pesan dari 'ibu'nya. Hampir setiap pesan yang dikirimkannya selalu mendapat balasan. Mungkin tidak dengan segera, bahkan ia pernah harus menunggu berminggu-minggu, tapi selalu ada balasan. Fang bertanya-tanya apa memang Kaizo yang membalas semua pesannya? Untuk apa?

Fang masih tak mengerti kenapa Kaizo membohonginya selama bertahun-tahun, bahkan hingga bersusah payah menerima dan membalas setiap pesan yang Fang kirimkan untuk ibunya. Untuk apa Kaizo berpura-pura menjadi ibu segala hanya demi menutupi kebohongannya pada Fang? Fang ingin menganggap —berharap— bahwa itu adalah bukti Kaizo masih memikirkan perasaannya, kakaknya itu masih peduli. Namun Fang sangsi itu memang alasan sebenarnya. Pasti ada alasan lain yang disembunyikan Kaizo, yang jelas tak ada sangkut pautnya dengan perasaan Fang. Mana mungkin dia peduli soal itu, 'kan?

Mata Fang terpaku sejenak pada sebuah pesan lama yang dikirimkannya beberapa tahun lalu. Mungkin sebelum ia dilepas untuk misinya di Bumi.

_**[Ibu ... apa Fang sudah berbuat salah? Abang sepertinya mulai membenci Fang. Abang selalu marah dan membentak Fang. Apa yang sudah Fang lakukan? Fang takut ... Fang mau abang jadi seperti dulu ... Apa abang sudah tidak sayang lagi pada Fang?]**_

Suara gedoran di pintu membuat Fang terlonjak kaget hingga menjatuhkan jam kuasanya. Jam itu berguling di lantai, lalu berhenti setelah menabrak dinding. Fang mengelus dada untuk mengusir rasa terkejutnya. Ia kemudian menyalakan kembali lampu di ruang kokpit, lalu beranjak bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

"Apa?" tanyanya galak begitu melihat wajah keempat sahabatnya yang berdiri di depan pintu kapal angkasanya. "Mau apa kalian ke sini?"

"Jangan galak begitu dong, Fang," cibir Gopal. "Kami dari tadi mencarimu, tahu! Kami pikir kau pergi diam-diam lagi."

Fang baru menyadari sebuah kotak kue yang dipegang Ying. Ia baru membuka mulut hendak bicara, tapi keempat temannya sudah mendorong Fang masuk tanpa peduli protesnya.

"Kami sudah memutuskan untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu sekali lagi!" Yaya mengumumkan dengan ceria begitu mereka sudah di dalam. "Kali ini kau tidak boleh menolak, Fang. Kau harus tetap merayakannya dengan kami!" gadis itu menambahkan dengan tegas saat melihat Fang hendak protes.

"Benar, Fang. Kau tidak kasihan dengan kami, bolak-balik menyiapkan ulang tahunmu terus?" kata BoBoiBoy. "Kami bahkan harus meminta Ochobot untuk membuka portal ke Bumi supaya kami bisa membelikanmu donat lobak merah paling enak! Tapi jangan bilang-bilang komandan, ya. Nanti kami bisa dimarahi karena memakai kuasa Ochobot tanpa izin, ehe."

Fang menghela napas panjang. "Teman-teman, kalian tidak perlu—"

"Eits, sudah kami bilang, kau tidak boleh menolak!" kata Ying galak. "Kami melakukan ini untukmu, Fang. Berterima kasihlah sedikit."

"Ya, aku berterima kasih kalian mau repot-repot melakukan ini untukku, tapi—"

"Gopal, matikan lampunya. Kita akan menyalakan lilin," perintah BoBoiBoy, memotong ucapan Fang.

"_Aye aye, sir_!" Gopal segera beranjak untuk mematikan lampu. "Di mana saklarnya?" tanyanya bingung.

Fang kembali menghela napas. Ia melangkah ke arah monitor dan menekan sebuah tombol. Dalam sekejap, suasana di dalam kapal angkasa itu sudah gelap, hanya menyisakan lampu redup dari layar.

Yaya dan Ying menderetkan lilin di atas tumpukan donat, lalu menyalakannya dengan pemantik. Mereka kemudian berdiri mengelilingi Fang yang tampak jengah dan mulai bernyanyi.

_**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday to you**_

_**Happy birthday, dearest Fang**_

_**Happy birthday to you!**_

Fang merasa seperti kembali saat dirinya berumur empat tahun. Ibu dan kakaknya duduk di kanan-kirinya menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun, sementara sang ayah bersiaga di depan menjepret banyak gambar. Fang kecil tersenyum lebar, ikut bertepuk tangan dan bernyanyi. Saat itu ia sama sekali tidak tahu, bahwa kebahagiaan akan segera direnggut dari jari-jari kecilnya. Yang ia tahu, ayah, ibu, dan kakaknya ada di sini. Mereka bernyanyi dan berdoa untuk kebahagiaannya. Juga tertawa dan memberinya banyak pelukan dan ciuman kasih sayang. Apa semua itu hanya akan menjadi bagian dari kenangan masa lalunya semata?

"Ayo, Fang. Tiup lilinnya!"

Fang tersentak kembali ke realita. Ia mengerjap. Teman-temannya masih berdiri mengelilinginya, menatap Fang dengan antusias dan menunggunya meniup lilin.

"Ada apa, Fang?" tanya Yaya, yang sepertinya menyadari perubahan ekspresi Fang.

"Kau tidak tahu cara meniup lilin?" celetuk Gopal. Ia kemudian dihadiahi sikutan keras di rusuk oleh Ying.

"Aku ..." Fang menunduk, memandang tumpukan donat di piring dengan lilin-lilin menyala dijejerkan di sekelilingnya. Ia menarik napas dalam, lalu perlahan menghembus satu persatu lilin hingga padam.

Teman-temannya bertepuk tangan riang, dan mau tak mau Fang ikut tersenyum.

Bodoh sekali. Bagaimana bisa Fang berpikir ia tak akan pernah bisa merasakan bahagaia lagi tanpa keluarganya? Ayah dan ibunya memang sudah tiada. Kakaknya, satu-satunya keluarga yang masih dimiliki Fang, mengabaikannya. Kenangan yang dilaluinya bersama mereka memang tak akan bisa terganti, tapi Fang tahu ia masih bisa membuat banyak kenangan baru. Kenangan yang mungkin, bertahun-tahun dari sekarang, akan diingatnya kembali dengan senyuman. Ia masih memiliki keluarga di sini, ia punya teman-temannya.

Dan bagi Fang untuk saat ini ... itu sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

.

.

fin

Aku udah mulai nulis ini sejak hari ulang tahun Fang. Yah, idenya muncul barengan sama ide buat gambar, sih. Tapi ternyata nulis memang lebih susah dari gambar ya, haha. Sudah sebulan lebih baru akhirnya selesai /cre

Aku bingung (lagi) soal ending. Harusnya ini bisa selesai lebih cepat, tapi karena kelamaan dilema soal bagian ending akhirnya nggak selesai-selesai. Aku nggak begitu puas dengan ending yang ini, tapi kalau kelamaan ditunda lagi bisa-bisa sampe tahun depan pun fic ini nggak bakal selesai. Jadi ... ya sudahlah.

Makasih banyak buat yang udah menyempatkan diri membaca! Sampai bertemu di kesempatan lain.

Salam sayang,

Fanlady.


End file.
